


Trouble

by carolynxx



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Basically, Blowjobs, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, I swear, I was a soft stan, I'm Sorry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Park Seonghwa, Wooyoung being a little bitch, abusing the word fuck, that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolynxx/pseuds/carolynxx
Summary: Wooyoung is being an annoying little brat who's always pissing off his hyung. Seonghwa doesn't know what's the reason, but he's gotta teach him some manners and put him into place.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the way Wooyoung likes to tease Seonghwa irl. These two are so hot i want to hit myself with a brick.

Seonghwa loves all of the other members with the warmest brotherly kind of love one could ever imagine. He cares for them, equally for each, and so they do for him - there’s peace, respect and understanding in their family, and Seonghwa feels lucky to have such wonderful doensangs. 

But just like in every family, there’s this one troublemaking child. A spoiled, annoying and whiny child that doesn’t fit in the generally perfect picture. When it comes to Wooyoung, that’s how Seonghwa sees him. Their age difference is not even big, it’s not about that - it’s about the fact that Wooyoung really acts like an extremely annoying child in his twenty-one. To be precise, he acts this way mostly when he’s around his hyung, and Seonghwa is apparently the only one who gets to suffer due to Wooyoung’s truly insufferable behaviour. Seonghwa loves him anyway, he really does, but Wooyoung does everything to make it a tough job. 

He has no idea of personal space. He is always loud. He always leaves a mess around him and never does what he's told. To conclude, Wooyoung is a walking trouble in every sense of it. And yet, Seonghwa seems to be the only one who ever gets mad at him: the rest of them genuinely adores Wooyoung no matter what he does. 

It’s just as if he enjoyed pissing Seonghwa off and acted this way for the sole purpose of driving him into a frenzy. Otherwise, Seonghwa can’t find an explanation. And he knows very well that any attempt to talk this through will be in vain. He'll hear something like, 

_“Ah, come on hyung, it’s no big deal,”_

_“You’re always stressing, it’s bad for your skin,”_

Or, Seonghwa’s absolute favourite,

_“But hyung, I don’t understand, what is even your problem?”_

when the brat knows exactly what it is. He’d say it, blink in a mock confusion and flash a cute smile, without even pretending to care. Another alternative - he’d pinch Seonghwa’s cheeks, rub them or pull them as if Seonghwa was his house pet. Wooyoung is just that insolent and seems to think he is fucking immortal. 

So it didn’t matter how Seonghwa would start the conversation. Wooyoung just wouldn’t take it seriously. But something definitely had to be done: the situation wouldn’t solve itself. 

Seonghwa’s patience runs out on one wonderful evening when he comes to the dorm after a long and exhausting practice. He sees that a certain someone had the _audacity_ to leave a pile of dirty dishes in the sink to wait for the morning. He doesn’t think twice: out of 7 other members, only one could dare to do something that outrageous. 

That’s why Wooyoung is pushed to the wall of his room as soon as Seonghwa slams the door open and crosses the space between them in two big steps. 

“Ouch,--” he whines when his back meets the harsh surface. “What’s wrong, hyung?”

Seonghwa’s hand presses at his throat to keep him in place, lightning sparking in his eyes. Seonghwa is the definition of fury right now, and yet Wooyoung doesn’t look startled even a single bit. 

If anything, he’s slightly surprised. 

“What’s wrong?” Seonghwa hisses. “Oh, nothing. Nothing’s wrong. Just one little brat thinks he can test my fucking patience.” 

Wooyoung jerks, weakly attempting to free himself. “Mhh- l-let me go, Seonghwa-hyung. I’ll wash the dishes, okay?” He rolls his eyes and adds, “I promise.” 

“Oh, no-no. You think I’ll let it slip? You do everything to piss me off,” Seonghwa pushes stronger at his throat, his body pressing closer to Wooyoung’s. “Why that, hm?” 

“I-i don’t know what you’re talking about,” Wooyoung stutters, trying to move the hand away from his throat. “Let me g-go.” 

Seonghwa’s eyes narrow for a second. He analyzes Wooyoung’s reaction, almost thinking he must be going too far. That is, until Wooyoung jerks again and accidentally brushes his crotch against Seonghwa’s and a little high-pitched _“Ah!-”_ falls off his lips. 

Although Seonghwa can barely believe it, the sound is unmistakably sexual. His jaw falls open in surprise, but he doesn’t pull away. Instead, he pushes his knee between Wooyoung’s legs. Now, that is interesting. 

Wooyoung tries to rub himself against it involuntarily, frowning and biting his lip, as if trying to resist his own body. “No, hyung, d-don’t..mhhh~” Seonghwa’s knee goes up and meets his shamelessly hardening cock, eliciting another moan from the younger. 

“I see...Someone enjoys being pinned to the wall and choked, huh?” Seonghwa harshly rubs his knee against the bulge in Wooyoung’s sweatpants, making him writhe and jolt. He’d lie if he’d say he doesn’t like seeing Wooyoung like this. Honestly, he’s dying to see more, so he replaces his knee with his palm, shoving it inside Wooyoung’s boxers. 

"So that's it, hm? You really love this, don't you?" 

“N-no, I don’t, aah~” Wooyoung moans when long fingers wrap around his now fully hard cock. He knows he can't escape it now. “Fuck you,” he spits. “ _Fuck you_ , hyung.” 

Seonghwa sighs. “You really got no manners. Think I should finally teach you some.” He sweeps his thumb around the head of Wooyoung’s cock and presses it harshly into the slit. Wooyoung whimpers, lolling his head back against the wall. His legs are shaking and Seonghwa’s hand on his throat is the only reason why he still stands. All of his hard work driving Seonghwa nuts is paying off. He feels trapped, powerless and so small in front of him - it’s a dream come true. 

Seonghwa jerks him off, fast and rough, driving Wooyoung closer to his climax only to slow down again and drive him further away from it, marveling at his reactions and listening to his beautiful moans with some sadistic pleasure. Wooyoung moans without shame, he’s loud like always, and he clings onto Seonghwa, digging fingernails into his shoulders just to save himself from collapsing onto the floor. 

“Mhh~ don’t stop,” he mumbles into the crook of Seonghwa’s neck and tries to push into the fist that strokes him - he won’t need much more to come. He hopes Seonghwa will let him - Wooyoung’s too wrecked already to stand another second of this torture. 

But of course, Seonghwa doesn’t. He stops abruptly, pulling his hand out of Wooyoung’s pants and carelessly wipes it against his own. He’s satisfied with what he’s done: Wooyoung looks like he’s about to cry and it’s priceless. 

“You think I’m here to make you come?” Seonghwa asks. “Turn around.” 

“Wha-”

“ _I said_ , turn around.” 

Wooyoung flinches at the dominant tone and obeys, turning his back to Seonghwa. It’s not like he hasn’t heard him the first time - it’s just that now he really is a bit scared. 

Scared of how Seonghwa will react to what he’ll see. 

Wooyoung’s harshly pushed forward to the wall again, putting his hands in front of him right on time before his cheek meets the cold surface. The next moment Seonghwa pulls him by his hips making him bend and arch his back, and although Wooyoung is still dressed, he feels completely naked standing like this, with his ass sticking up and his cock painfully hard and leaking in his pants. 

“That’s it,” Seonghwa murmurs. “That’s how you behave.” He rolls Wooyoung’s shirt up and pulls it over his head, brushing his nipples on the way. Then Seonghwa’s hands start wandering along his exposed chest and stomach, softly feeling him up, and Wooyoung’s breath heavens. “You know, Wooyoungie, if that’s what you wanted-,” Seonghwa plants a kiss on his neck, “-you could’ve just asked.”

Wooyoung rocks his hips back in search for friction, he wants to rub himself against Seonghwa - he bets his hyung’s cock must be just as hard as his own now and he’s dying to touch it. He’s too far gone for all this sudden gentleness. 

“But hyung,” Wooyoung glances back and bites his lip seductively. “That would be no fun at all." 

And then he flashes his usual sweet smile that makes Seonghwa's blood boil.

 _He wanted to have fun._

"Bitch," Seonghwa hisses and gives his ass a harsh slap.

Wooyoung moans, "Yeah."

Seonghwa clenches his teeth, trying to maintain his self-control, but fails. That slutty "yeah" makes the last switch in his head go off: he yanks Wooyoung's pants and boxers down in one go, making Wooyoung whine when his cock finally springs free. 

He feels a tiny bit of shame and humiliation knowing what picture Seonghwa has in front of his eyes now. 

" _What the fuck_ , Wooyoung,-" 

Seonghwa stares at the pink gem that sticks out of Wooyoung's ass and he can't form any other words. 

The brat had the butt plug inside him all this time. And somehow this makes everything tenfold more arousing. 

"Mh~ what's wrong, hyungie? Don't you like my little toy?" 

Seonghwa circles his finger around the gem while Wooyoung wiggles his ass, looking at him in anticipation.

He looks so hot it's ridiculous. 

Seonghwa wants to see that little toy and something tells him it's not little at all.

"Ah, ah~ fuck," Wooyoung whines when Seonghwa slowly pulls at the gem, leaving him emptier second by second, moving the toy between the tight walls that clench around it, resisting and refusing to let go. But Seonghwa is persistent, and by the time the plug is out completely, Wooyoung's a sobbing and shivering mess. 

Seonghwa stares at the huge thing in his hand and then at Wooyoung's stretched ass, clenching and unclenching around the emptiness, all covered in lube that keeps leaking out of it. 

"You know," Wooyoung pants. "I fuck myself every day, it feels so good when I imagine it’s you...mh~"

"Oh yeah?” Seonghwa shoves the plug back inside him before ruthlessly pulling it out again. “What do I do?”

“Aah~ you stretch me with your fingers-,” Wooyoung says between the moans. “they’re so long and pretty, _fuck, hyung_ \- and then you ram your cock into me- Ah, don’t stop!” 

Seonghwa really isn't gentle when he starts fucking Wooyoung with the plug, shoving it in and out at a brutal pace, but all he hears are loud broken _"fuck", "god"_ and _"yes"_ , mixing in with obscene quelching sounds that are filling the small room. 

"You kinky little bitch. Think you deserve my cock with your bratty behaviour?” 

“Ah, please, please, hyung! Want it so much-” 

Wooyoung genuinely panics, fearing that he won't get fucked, and Seonghwa finds it adorable. Now, this should teach him a lesson. 

“I want you to do the housework when you’re told to,” he says, methodically moving the plug inside Wooyoung. “To clean your own mess.”

“Fine! I promise-”

“Want you to respect your elders like you should.”

“Okay, okay hyung, I respect you, I swear! I can even suck you off,” Wooyoung blurts out. 

Seonghwa slows down for a moment, because the offer is indeed interesting. At least as a way to shut Wooyoung up when needed. 

Wooyoung regains his breath while the plug’s not prodded into him so mercilessly. “I'd suck you off whenever you want,” he says. “I’m good at it, I could even throat you...God, please, hyung.”

“So eager, huh,” Seonghwa chuckles, amused. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you suck enough.”

Although the thought of fucking Wooyoung’s mouth becomes more and more tempting, Seonghwa decides to wait with it. He believes Wooyoung has learned a thing or two about discipline and deserves to finally have his begging hole properly filled. 

Seonghwa unzips his pants, only now noticing how aroused he’s been all this time. He strokes himself, letting out a shaky breath. 

“Where’s the lube?” he asks, lining the tip of his cock with Wooyoung's rim. Wooyoung glances at him, rolling his eyes.

“You don’t need any, just please- _Ahh!_ ”

Seonghwa pushes in without warning, his entire length at once. Tight velvet walls clench around him, sucking him in immediately - it's sensational, and when he starts moving inside the wet heat of Wooyoung's body, every next push is barely enough to satisfy his need for more. Wooyoung slams his hips back to meet Seonghwa's thrusts, he feels just the same, and he's not even trying to hold down high-pitched pornographic moans that are tearing from his mouth. 

Seonghwa presses at his back, making it arch more, and Wooyoung scratches the wall with his fingernails in a miserable attempt to hold on to it. Seonghwa saves him from falling, grabs him by the chin and holds him in a tight grip, trapped under his body while still thrusting roughly, and Wooyoung wonders where this immense strength comes from. That is until Seonghwa's cock prods right into his prostate and Wooyoung can't wonder about anything anymore. 

"Y-yes, right there," he cries, his body twisting and shuddering uncontrollably in Seonghwa's hands. Seonghwa gives him no rest, aiming each of his thrusts right into the sweet spot he's just found and it doesn't take long until Wooyoung sobs, muttering, "Need to come, aah~ wanna come, hyung-" 

Seonghwa thinks Wooyoung can take a bit more, so he slows down and commands, "Beg for it." 

"Please, please," Wooyoung whines, rocking back and trying to get him moving faster again, but Seonghwa still sticks to the sadistically slow pace. Wooyoung's never been so damn pliant and he wants to hear more of these beautiful pathetic sounds. 

"I'll do anything, I promise- I'll be so good for you," he cries desperately between the sobs. "Please, make me come!"

"Look at you, just needed a cock up in your ass to make you behave," Seonghwa spits and gains speed again. He leans in, wraps his hand around Wooyoung's cock and bites his shoulder harshly, just as a sweet revenge for all the times Wooyoung has driven him insane. 

Seonghwa strokes him roughly, enjoying how his breath hitches and the moans become more and more desperate every time he digs his finger into the sensitive tip. Wooyoung's been aroused for so long that every touch, combined with heavy thrusts, feels like an electrical jolt. At some point Seonghwa pulls at his hair, sharply yanking his head back, and that's all Wooyoung needs to climax and paint the wall, his own chest and Seonghwa's fingers with thick spurts of cum. 

He's still dazed, bathing in the afterglow when he drops down to his knees absentmindedly, feeling completely fucked out and speechless. 

"T-thank you, hyung...," he mumbles while Seonghwa calmingly strokes his cheek and moves damp hair from his forehead. 

"Now, that’s a good boy. But you'd better thank me properly." 

Wooyoung doesn't need to be told twice. He leans forward and eagerly takes Seonghwa's hard cock into his mouth, going down until it reaches the back of his throat. He bobs his head back and forth, licking all around the shaft, trying to reach everywhere and please Seonghwa just like he did in his fantasies. 

With the way Seonghwa reacts, Wooyoung thinks he's succeeding. Seonghwa almost growls, resisting the urge to thrust his hips and wreck that sweet mouth. It makes Wooyoung want to go deeper and try harder. 

Seonghwa hisses, eyes rolling from pleasure when Wooyoung manages to swallow him completely. "You're doing so well, baby, so fucking pretty like this-" 

He holds Wooyoung down, enjoying the way his throat spasms around his cock, but lets him go in a second: Wooyoung sucks perfectly on his own and Seonghwa wants to show him some mercy. 

Wooyoung's proud of himself. He takes the tip back into his mouth right away, wrapping his hand around the rest of the length. Seonghwa's cock is rather long, it’s _perfect_ , and Wooyoung thinks he'd gladly have it in his mouth ten times a day. He strokes it slowly, teasingly, and sucks the head in the same rhythm, distracting himself only to gather the precum with his tongue. There's so much coming out, but Wooyoung doesn't miss a single drop, sucking it in with loud slurps.

"Mhhh, you're so yummy, hyung~" 

He watches Seonghwa from below as he lets the cock slip out of his mouth, blushing so innocently as if he wasn't sucking it just a second ago. 

"Want me to fill you up then?" Seonghwa slaps his cock across Wooyoung's cheeks and lips, smearing drool and precum all over and turning his face into a wet mess. "Bet you'd love that, to have your mouth full of my cum." 

"Yeah, please,” Wooyoung sticks his tongue out and traces it along Seonghwa’s length. “Want it all,” he breathes out and greedily sucks on the head again, harshly at first and then switching to soft and barely touching. 

Wooyoung’s doing it even more vigorously than before, driven by a mad desire to make his hyung come with his mouth only. He keeps his hands down, sinking deeper and deeper almost effortlessly, until the entire cock disappears in his throat, and he doesn’t mind it at all when Seonghwa yanks him by the hair, setting up his own rhythm. 

There’s no way he can resist when Wooyoung's being like this. 

“My pretty little bitch,” he mumbles. “That’s where you belong, on your knees and stuffed with my cock, ah- _fuck!_ ” 

He snaps his hips just once, shooting his load into the willing mouth, and Wooyoung keens at that, blinking off the tears and sucking Seonghwa through his orgasm, swallowing all the cum that he’s getting. 

If that’s his punishment, Wooyoung will never ever stop annoying his hyung. 

“Wooyoungie, are you okay?” Seonghwa asks him once he comes back to reality. 

“Sure,” Wooyoung states as a matter of fact, casually wiping his lips with his fingers and licking them clean. 

Seonghwa still thinks Wooyoung’s insufferable, but that's for this insanely hot sight that he will never be able to get out of his mind. He knows Wooyoung will always be a trouble - at least now Seonghwa knows how to put him into place. And he’ll gladly do it over and over. He sighs and helps Wooyoung up from the floor. 

“Was I too rough, baby?” he asks.

Wooyoung hides his eyes. “No,” he admits, turning red. “You were perfect.” 

He should really stop being this cute, because Seonghwa swears he wouldn’t mind wrecking him again right now. But instead, he grabs some wet tissues and starts wiping Wooyoung’s face, chest and stomach. 

“Hyung, what are you doing?” 

“I-uhm...I’m cleaning you.” 

“That’s fine, really, you don’t have to,” Wooyoung mumbles shyly, but doesn’t finish because Seonghwa suddenly kisses him. It’s just a gentle brush of lips against lips. 

“But I want to,” Seonghwa whispers. 

“Uh- okay, thanks...” 

Wooyoung expected anything but this and he hates the awkward silence surrounding them while Seonghwa cleans him up. When he’s finally done, Wooyoung can’t help but think about what’s changed between them after all this. 

“And now, baby,” Seonghwa hums, smiling and tucking Wooyoung's hair behind his ear. “You go and wash those goddamn dishes.” 

Wooyoung lets out a short relieved laugh, and then gives Seonghwa a seductive look. 

_“Yes, Sir,_ ” he says, turns around and marches out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanxx for reading, comments are much appreciated <3


End file.
